


1982

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Хитрый, коварный план Мастера привлёк внимание Доктора — просто случилось так, что Доктор оказалась не та, кого он ожидал. Она оказалась куда меланхоличнее.
Kudos: 4





	1982

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1982](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651049) by [Raindropsonwhiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonwhiskers/pseuds/Raindropsonwhiskers). 



> Прим. Автора: я начал писать это месяцы назад и мне об этом напомнили,, сегодня, так что я всё отредактировал и решил выложить! Наслаждайтесь моими попытками писать Мастера, который — *утверждаю* — мой любимый.
> 
> Название — из песни Рэнди Трэвиса, потому что я обожаю старое грустное кантри, а слова,, вроде как подходят?? если прищуриться??? Слушайте, я не знаю, почему я-несколько-месяцев-назад решил назвать это так.
> 
> Прим. Переводчицы: род скачет, но так и надо. К сожалению, обойтись без гендерно окрашенных слов в русском невозможно.
> 
> Если вам понравился фанфик, можете перейти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить лайк ещё и там!

Оглядываясь назад, возможно, Мастеру стоило это предвидеть. Он ведь, в конце концов, составлял этот конкретный план с намерением привлечь внимание Доктора. Но целился всё-таки в _своего_ Доктора, добродушного седого шутника в вельвете, а не в эту блондинку с неподходящими штанами и глазами слишком грустными для кого-то, выглядящей столь юно.

Тем не менее он не дал бы такой мелочи как встреча не с тем воплощением Доктора помешать ему. Таймер радиоактивной бомбы, с которой нужно было разобраться, всё ещё тикал, и не имело _особого_ значения, в каком из тел Доктор всё уладит.

Вот только она даже не пыталась. Приземлив свою ТАРДИС в главном помещении производственного комплекса, где находилась бомба, взглянула один раз на табло ужаса, усовершенствованием которого Мастер занимался несколько часов, а потом тяжело вздохнула.

— Доктор? — Мастер старался, чтобы голос не звучал встревожено. — Есть ли причина, по которой ты не обезвреживаешь бомбу?

Доктор снова вздохнула. Он посмотрел на неё, действительно посмотрел, и увидел, насколько же уставшей она была. Чудо, что не теряла сознание прямо на месте.

— Слушай, добавь немного конкретики, — предложила она через мгновение с радостью в голосе настолько очевидно фальшивой, что Мастер не мог не почувствовать себя оскорблённым. — Это только вопрос времени, когда он объявится и испортит твои планы, обещаю. ЮНИТ, наверное, просто ещё не слышал об этом. Дай им пару часов.

Она повернулась и направилась обратно к ТАРДИС, но Мастер не глуп. Ему хотелось думать, что он знал свою лучшую подругу и смог бы определить, когда что-то не так.

— Доктор, — позвал он.

Доктор остановилась, повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Что случилось, дорогая? — спросил он. — Обычно такие вещи целиком захватывают твоё внимание.

И снова она заставила появится на губах улыбку настолько же искреннюю, как намерения Мастера навредить ей.

— Просто не хочу вмешиваться во временную линию старого воплощения, вот и всё.

Если Мастер когда-либо слышал ложь, то это была она. Доктор никогда особенно не пеклись о святости собственного таймлайна, и он очень сомневался, что однажды будет иначе.

— Расскажи мне правду, Доктор, — приказал он. Гипноз кружевом оплетал слова, хотя Мастер не был уверен, насколько эффективным это окажется. За разум этой Доктора сложно было ухватиться.

Очевидно, не подействовало совершенно. Доктор замерла и обернулась, пригвождая пристальным взглядом.

— Не смей. Я не тот Доктор, который тебе нужен, и я не собираюсь играть в твои игры.

— Не тот Доктор, который мне нужен? — повторил Мастер, чувствуя что-то между недоумением и обидой. — Моя дорогая Доктор, предположение, будто я предпочитаю одно из твоих тел другому, абсурдно. Признаю, что целью было более молодое твоё воплощение, но вряд ли буду против посостязаться в остроумии с более опытной оппоненткой.

Он не понял вторую часть её протеста, потому что игры были краеугольным камнем их отношений — вне зависимости от того, какую форму они принимали — ещё с того момента, когда они оба доросли до четырёхмерных шахмат. Сама мысль о том, чтобы _не_ включать в отношения с Доктором даже небольшой дух соперничества, была оксюморонична.

— Правда, я не могу, — сказала Доктор. — Это слишком опасно.

Звучало так, будто она пыталась убедить в этом скорее себя, чем его. Это его волновало.

— Ты же знаешь, что основная цель моих планов — заполучить твоё внимание, а не навредить, верно?

Какая-то часть его ответа заставила её отвести взгляд, полный чего-то почти напоминающего вину. Какая, во имя Галлифрея, могла быть у этого причина?

Мастер колебался. Ему не особенно хотелось это признавать, но...

— Конечно, тебе известно об этом, Доктор.

— Я скучаю по времени, когда всё было так просто. — Это не совсем ответ на его вопрос; походило скорее на то, что она говорила сама с собой, а он случайно подслушал. — Было неплохо играть в соперников, не являясь ими.

Свернувшаяся в животе тревога переростала из праздного беспокойства в твёрдую уверенность. Горечь в её голосе, что-то старое и усталое, что намекало на проблемы куда более серьёзные, чем неспособность кого-то из них остановиться вовремя.

— Что случилось? — спросил он прежде, чем подумать получше.

— Не могу об этом сказать, — сказала Доктор быстро. Она уклонялась от ответа, это очевидно.

— Ладно. — Она могла уклоняться, но была права. Знание своего будущего не принесёт ничего хорошего. — Хотя бы позволь помочь с тем, что тебя тяготит, дорогая.

— Это... это сложно, — Доктор вздохнула. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Будет лучше, если я сейчас уйду.

И всё-таки она осталась на мгновение дольше. Засунув руки в карманы плаща, слегка покачивалась с пятки на носок. Наконец, произнесла:

— Ничего, если... В смысле, ты не против, если я...

Мастер не знал окончания вопроса, но это не имело значения. Что бы ей ни было нужно, он был более чем счастлив это предоставить.

— Конечно, Доктор, — произнесено мягко.

— Всего пять минуточек, — добавила она, будто пытаясь оправдаться.

А потом, в вихре пастельной ткани и светлых волос, пара рук обвила его и голова уткнулась в плечо. Мастер замер, удивлённый довольно неожиданным объятием, но потом медленно поднял руки для поддержки.

Сначала было немного неловко. Доктор обнималась так, будто не делала этого уже какое-то время. Честно говоря, Мастер тоже не делал, но это не он здесь сжимал её так, будто боялся, что она вот-вот исчезнет. Потом, медленно, она расслабилась, пока Мастеру не пришлось поддерживать её практически полностью.

— Я очень скучаю по этому, — прошептала она, голос слегка заглушался его костюмом. — По любви к тебе без всей вины. Она не останавливает, но делает всё только хуже. Особенно, когда ты... — она затихла. — Не важно.

Приемлемого ответа на это у Мастера не было. Он не знал, что их ждёт, что они сделают, как изменяться их отношения. Всё, что он мог сделать, это постараться утешить подругу с разбитым сердцем.

— Ты не вспомнишь этого, — сказала Доктор через какое-то время. — Но я всё равно расскажу. Через несколько столетий ты будешь думать, что я ненавижу тебя. Это не так. Даже когда мы будем сидеть друг у друга в глотках, я всё ещё буду любить тебя. И прости.

Мастер нежно провёл рукой по её спине.

— За что, дорогая?

— За то, что я сделаю.

Из них двоих Мастер всегда был лучшим телепатом. Он знал, когда Доктор потянулась своим разумом к его, и он мог точно сказать, когда она начала искажать его воспоминания. Остановить её было бы легко, легко было бы спрятать события последних десяти минут и сберечь их. В итоге, тем не менее, Мастер дал Доктору изменить всё, что было нужно, чтобы сохранить временные линии.

Он знал, что как только она покинет его разум, он забудет всё, что сейчас случилось. Он уже начинал чувствовать, как воспоминания расплываются по краям, детали замыливаются и блекнут. Но кое-что ему хотелось сохранить; один маленький фрагмент, который, он знал, разум покажет в качестве сна. Он удерживал ощущение объятий Доктора, мягкое биение их сердец и тепло на коже. В последний раз такое случилось давным-давно, и у него было чувство, что следующий раз будет нескоро. Она вряд ли лишит его кусочка счастья. В конце концов, он дал ей то же самое.

Воспоминания расплылись и потухли, когда... женщина... он не мог сейчас вспомнить, кто она такая, хотя сердца болели из-за грусти в её взгляде... она...

— Ты не вспомнишь это, — сказала она мягко. — Ты будешь помнить, что ждал появления Доктора, потом поймёшь, что он не заметил, и затем свяжешься с ЮНИТом напрямую и станешь угрожать.

Она обняла его — и почему это чувствовалось таким знакомым? — а потом ушла, оставив его одного. Спустя мгновение она исчезла.

Мастер моргнул. Должно быть, он отвлёкся на мысли о Докторе, так как таймер показывал, что прошло почти десять минут. Несмотря на это, не было заметно никаких признаков присутствия его соперника. Возможно, стоило бы послать какую-нибудь подходящую угрозу в ЮНИТ, чтобы заполучить его внимание. Вряд ли целесообразно дать такому тщательно продуманному плану пропасть зря просто потому, что Доктор ничего не заметил.


End file.
